A Lovely Mess
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: When it comes to making Roxas keep his promises, Axel ALWAYS makes sure he gets exactly what he wants and at the most opportune times. In short, Roxas needs to learn to watch what he says. In this case, Axel's REALLY got it memorized! For AkuRoku Day! AU


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I have to agree with my sister—at this point, as annoying as it is to write the disclaimer at the beginning of a fic, a story just seems incomplete without one.

Jessie: HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!

Joh: Jessie, you know you're way too obsessed over dates, right?

Jessie: But…but this day is extra special, 'cause no self respecting AkuRoku fan would miss it!

Joh: I guess…

Jessie: Hey, you're posting a story for AkuRoku day, too!

Joh: Because you promised me you'd write me RikuxSora in exchange!

Jessie: …Don't tell them that!

**Warning: Yaoi**, language

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Step five—add the chocolate to the wet mix…alright, chocolate…now, where did I put that cooking chocolate?" Roxas pondered aloud thoughtfully as he placed the wooden spoon down, glancing about the messy countertop for the next ingredient.

"Damn it, I _know_ it's around here, somewhere; I just bought it yesterday," Roxas mumbled distantly as he began searching through the overhead cabinets when he realized that the necessary item wasn't immediately on hand.

"That idiot had better not have gotten into it, if he knows what's good for him," Roxas muttered suddenly, cerulean eyes narrowing as the rather Axel-like idea struck him.

Moments later, said pyromaniac was saved from whatever unpleasant penalties had crossed Roxas' mind, as the blonde caught sight of the package on a top shelf, pushed safely out of sight. It was only _now _that Roxas belatedly remembered having hid the chocolate mix there the prior evening, and laughed at himself softly.

However, now the blonde was beginning to regret yesterday's decision, as he struggled to reach the package on tiptoes. He just wanted to get this cake done and over with—he really didn't feel like making the trip across the apartment to retrieve the step ladder from the closet.

Roxas jumped, right arm outstretched as he tried to grasp the closet corner of the bag, making a sound of triumph as he managed to brush against the pack, pushing it closer to the edge of the shelf.

"Hey, Roxas, I'm home!"

Roxas twisted in surprise just as he was jumping a final time to snag the package, and his hand knocked the chocolate off of the shelf.

Axel entered the kitchen from the small hallway just in time to see Roxas get splattered head to foot with chocolate.

Axel stared at the speechless blonde, who stared back with wide, blue eyes.

Which quickly narrowed.

"Axel? What is the cooking chocolate doing open?" Roxas asked sweetly between gritted teeth.

"Um, would you buy it if I said I don't know what you're talking about?" Axel tried, smiling nervously as he slowly made to back out of the kitchen.

What had been quickly turning into a semi-murderous expression abruptly changed to one of defeat as a drop of chocolate dripped from one of Roxas's messy spikes onto his nose.

"Ugh, this is _disgusting_," Roxas moaned, giving his once pristine clothes a forlorn look.

"I dunno, Roxy, I don't think you look half bad," Axel purred, sauntering over to where the sticky blonde stood, leaning forward to give Roxas' cheek an experimental lick.

"Get offa me, you idiot, I'm really pissed at you," Roxas shoved the redhead away, trying to hide an involuntary shiver. Axel merely licked his lips, emerald eyes set on his boyfriend.

"Guess we're just gonna have to clean you up then, won't we?" Axel smirked, lifting a finger to place over Roxas' mouth when the flushed teen parted his lips to protest.

"Ah ah—I don't wanna hear it, Roxy! You're covered in chocolate, and besides," and here, Axel leered smugly. "You owe me."

Roxas sent the pyromaniac a dry look.

"What on _earth_ are you talking about?" Roxas asked skeptically, doing his best to hide his steadily growing unease.

When it came to making Roxas keep his promises, Axel always made sure he got his lover to stay true to his word at the most opportune time, no matter how trivial the matter was.

"Oh, Roxas, don't you remember when you made that chocolate cake for Christmas last year?" Axel sang cheekily. Roxas' brow furrowed as he thought back to the occasion.

"Yeah…?"

"Remember when you were decorating it and got covered in frosting?" Axel pressed, tracing a finger along a spot of chocolate on Roxas' cheek before withdrawing his hand to suck it; making sure to catch Roxas' gaze.

Roxas gulped as he took in Axel's sultry expression, distantly realizing just how uncomfortably tight his jeans had become.

"I asked it I could lick it off, and, well… _now_ do you remember what you said?" Axel asked smugly, his hands coming to rest at the younger teen's waist, his fingertips just slipping beneath the waistband of his pants as he slowly pressed up against him.

"I…I didn't think…you _know_ I was rushing to finish," Roxas defended weakly, stumbling backwards on suddenly unsteady legs when Axel pushed forward.

"That doesn't change the fact that you gave me permission to…what was it again, Roxy? Something along the lines of 'Have my way with you should the same situation come to pass ever again,'" Axel replied huskily, angling his head to nip at Roxas' jaw playfully; licking away a smudge of chocolate he found there as an afterthought.

Roxas gasped loudly, struggling to remain upright when his knees buckled slightly. The smaller blonde backed into the dinner table that stood along the wall of the kitchen opposite to the counter that he'd been working on, and toppled backwards onto the tabletop. Axel quickly followed suit, climbing onto the table to pin the smaller body beneath him.

"Axel, s-stop," Roxas gasped, face burning as he registered their current location, shuddering when Axel lapped languidly at his clavicle, his tongue wiping away any traces of chocolate he found there.

"Sorry, Rox, a deal's a deal," Axel declared smugly, making quick work with Roxas' sticky shirt before ridding himself of his own, letting them crumple on the floor beneath them.

"But on the table? We _eat_ here, idiot—do you have any idea of just how unsanitary that must be?" Roxas moaned, his fingers threading through Axel's silky red locks.

"Psh—it's not any less dirty than the table we eat at when we're at Riku and Sora's place; you never seemed to have a problem eating at their table and you didn't know about that particular Thanksgiving dinner, did you?" Axel realized suddenly when Roxas' expression turned to one of mortification.

"…And I _really_ didn't want to ever find out, either," Roxas replied, his fingers kneading Axel's neck and shoulders as the redhead stripped him of his chocolate splattered jeans.

Axel grinned as he caught his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss, slipping his tongue between Roxas' parted lips to explore the moist cavern; jolts racing up his spine whenever their tongues brushed.

Roxas moaned loudly into Axel's mouth when the redhead ground their hips together, his hands moving from the nape of Axel's neck to his pants, fingers fumbling impatiently with the button, and then the zipper.

They only stopped kissing when Axel had to strip himself of his pants and boxers—and then the pyromaniac was all over his eager lover once more.

Roxas couldn't quite stifle the soft whimpers of pleasure that rose in his throat as Axel began littering his chest with licks and kisses; tongue sweeping the expanse of skin for any traces of chocolate syrup.

"_God,_ I love you, Roxas," Axel sighed, gliding his hands along Roxas' sides until he reached the band of Roxas' boxers, loving the way Roxas stiffened in apprehension.

"Love you too," Roxas replied breathlessly, hazy blue eyes opening to look at Axel, color rushing to his cheeks as he saw the redhead staring right back. His heart ached from the sheer amount of adoration he saw in Axel's vivid eyes.

Axel kissed Roxas' hip, his lips trailing across his stomach just above the waistband of Roxas' boxers, smirking to himself when Roxas squirmed beneath him impatiently.

Slowly –far too slowly in Roxas' opinion– Axel tugged off his boxers, his hands sliding down until he was trailing his fingers along the inside of Roxas' thighs. Roxas lifted his head to catch a glimpse of his lover through lidded eyes, letting out a shuddering breath as Axel's hot breath tickled his skin.

Axel glanced up to look up at Roxas as the boy shifted to look at him—then, holding his gaze, he lowered his mouth to Roxas' length, taking him fully into his mouth.

"_Axel!"_ Roxas cried, eyes dilating slightly as intense pleasure washed over him. Axel's hands moved to the blonde's hips, holding him in place as the teen squirmed beneath him.

Axel felt fingers entwine themselves in his hair as he gently scraped his teeth along Roxas' shaft; he let out a muffled hum of amusement when Roxas mewled.

It took only a minute more before Axel's ministrations sent the blonde over the edge, his back arching up and off the table before his entire body went completely lax.

Axel swallowed everything Roxas had to offer before pushing himself back up so that he was hovering mere inches over the gasping teen—leaning forward to catch Roxas' swollen lips in a surprisingly tender kiss.

Roxas' hand traced lazily down Axel's built chest until his hand brushed against the bulge in his boxers, smiling slightly at the hiss of pleasure he elicited.

Then Axel was pressing two fingers against his lips which he eagerly took into his mouth, his eyes lowering to half-mast as he focused on lapping at them.

Axel shifted uncomfortably where he kneeled over his boyfriend, hating yet loving the adorable sounds Roxas never realized he made whenever they did this.

In retaliation, Axel grabbed one of Roxas' wrists, bringing it to his mouth to lick away a large shmear of chocolate along his forearm, startling the blonde into looking up at him at the tickling sensation. Roxas pinked as he took in the more than slightly erotic sight.

Soon, Axel reluctantly drew his fingers back, using his other hand to hook Roxas' right leg over his shoulder, slowly pushing one wet finger into him. Roxas breathed deeply as he adjusted; only wincing when Axel added the second digit. He whimpered softly when Axel began scissoring them slowly. Axel hushed him gently by pressing a kiss to his lips, withdrawing his hand soon after.

"Ready?" Axel murmured, resting his forehead against Roxas', smiling slightly when Roxas nodded breathlessly, slipping his arms around Axel's neck and drawing him closer. As soon as Roxas had given his consent, Axel pushed into him fully, not wanting to draw out the initial pain the action brought.

Roxas stifled a pained cry, tilting his head back as Axel placed comforting kisses along and under his jaw, his wandering lips stopping at a rather visible location to give his lover a hickey.

When Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, Axel drew back out before thrusting back in, picking up a slow rhythm.

Soon Roxas was raising his hips to meet Axel's thrusts, soft moans of his lover's name falling from his lips with every other exhalation.

Roxas pulled Axel's head down once more to catch his mouth in a hot kiss, tracing his tongue along Axel's bottom lip and enjoying the groan he earned in response.

"Fuck—_Roxas_," Axel gasped, grabbing Roxas' hips and pulling his body higher to reach the spot he knew sent pleasure coursing through his younger lover's body. Immediately Roxas threw his head back in bliss; his lips parting in a silent scream.

"Harder, harder, _harder_—_oh God,__** Axel**_," Roxas begged in a strained whisper, his nails scraping harmlessly along Axel's back as the redhead complied, shuddering at Roxas' wanton tone.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Axel reached down to grab Roxas' length, pumping his hand in relatively close time with their frantic thrusts.

Axel pulled out one last time before slamming into the body beneath him, groaning Roxas' name while Roxas screamed his as they came. Axel pulled away before collapsing on top of the blonde's heaving chest, resting his cheek against Roxas' collar bone.

"Never…again…" Roxas panted. Axel lifted his head wearily to catch Roxas' eye questioningly.

"The table…I swear I heard it crack just now," Roxas mumbled, grinning reluctantly as Axel began laughing.

"Okay, I guess I can live with that, now that we've done it on a table at least once. _I_ thought you were talking about the chocolate syrup."

"Oh. That. Well, I uh," Roxas coughed awkwardly, his flushed face turning an even darker shade. "That…wasn't so bad, I guess…" Roxas froze suddenly before letting out a muffled groan.

"Axel, I never finished my cake because of you," Roxas accused, struggling not to smile when Axel nuzzled into his neck playfully.

"Quit whining—you like it kinky, admit it."

"Yeah, well I'm still gonna have to go out and buy some more cooking chocolate later because of you and your stupid libido," Roxas retorted. Axel blinked before grinning evilly.

"Oh, don't worry Rox—I'll get it," Axel said brightly.

"…I'd thank you, but I don't think you're doing it to be considerate," Roxas deadpanned after a few moments of silence.

"Hey, I don't see any problem with stocking up with the stuff, do you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: I've _always_ wanted to write smut involving chocolate syrup!

Joh: Heheh, that's kinky.

Jessie: It really is. We were baking brownies earlier, and I was sitting in Joh's bedroom, desperately trying to think up a possibility for an AkuRoku Day fanfic, when I remembered how Joh kept licking the brownie batter off her hands.

Joh: And spoon, and bowl.

Jessie: Yeah…and then we ate the brownies while watching El Dorado!

Joh: El Dorado rocks.

Jessie: It _does_—and thanks to that movie, my sis finally understands why Xigbar and Luxord are perfect for each other.

J Twins: You're not a _**God?**_ You _**lied**_ to me? **Giggles**

_xoxo **Happy AkuRoku Day! **xoxo_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
